The prevalence of wireless communication is ever increasing. For example, users may use a wireless local area network (WLAN) to communicate using a wide range of devices, such as desktop personal computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless phones, wireless routers, wireless access points (WAPs), and so on.
Additionally, the range of locations, in which, users may employ these devices is also ever increasing. For example, a user may set-up a wireless access point in his apartment to obtain wireless access to the Internet. In another example, a corporation may provide devices (e.g., wireless routers and computers) that incorporate wireless techniques such that employees of the corporation may communicate, one with another, using the devices. In further examples, hotels, airports, coffee shops, and so on may also provide wireless access to the Internet to users for a fee.
However, because such a large and diverse range of wireless devices may be used in a wide range of locations, interference may be encountered which adversely affects the ability to communicate using wireless techniques at the locations. For example, a collection of closely-grouped wireless devices may “crowd” wireless networks which are used by the devices, which may thereby limit each device's ability to communicate as desired.
The same reference numbers are utilized in instances in the discussion to reference like structures and components.